Epouvantard
by Hinkyponk
Summary: Quelle forme prendrait un épouvantard face à Ginny Weasley? one-shot.


Saly Dole laissa échapper un large bâillement.

-Ca manque d'élégance, tout ça, fit remarquer Juliet.

-Je n'y peut rien si j'ai le sommeil lourd, protesta Saly d'une voix encore endormie.

-Mmm… N'empêche que tu devrais faire gaffe, ajouta Ginny. Tu t'es mise à ronfler, aujourd'hui. Toute la classe a fait de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais j'ai bien cru que Binns allait remarquer quelque chose.

-QUOI ?! S'exclama Saly, soudain rouge pivoine. Menteuse, je ne ronfle pas !

Elle bondit aussitôt sur Ginny qui eut bien du mal à lui échapper, tant elle s'étouffait de rire.

-Je me rends ! Je me rends ! Finit par crier Ginny.

-Alors arrête de rire !

-Promis ! Pro… Hihihi !

-ARRETE !

Ginny se mordit les joues et parvint enfin à retrouver son calme.

-Ca y est, vous avez finit ? Parce que je meurt de faim, moi ! Intervint Juliet.

-Oui, allons manger, acquiesça Ginny, moi aussi j'ai faim… Oh, j'allais oublier !

-Quoi ?

-Je dois rendre mon devoir au professeur Mc Gonnagal.

-C'était hier, qu'il fallait le rendre, Ginny, fit remarquer Juliet avec sévérité.

-Je suis au courant, merci. « Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Weasley. Et la prochaine fois, vous aurez une détention ! » fit-elle en imitant le ton cassant du professeur de métamorphose.

-Eh ben, tu commences bien l'année, toi, dit Juliet d'un ton réprobateur.

-Bah, j'aurais bien le temps de travailler quand je serais en troisième année.

-Mouais…

-Ou en quatrième. En attendant, si je ne le rend pas aujourd'hui, je vais me faire écharper vive. Je vous retrouve dans cinq minutes.

-On te garde une place, à tout de suite ! Lança Saly.

Et les deux jeunes Gryffondor s'éloignèrent vers la Grande Salle, pendant que Ginny prenait le chemin de la salle des professeurs.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit. Les professeurs étaient probablement tous au déjeuner. Tant mieux, après tout, elle pourrait poser le devoir et s'en aller sans s'attirer un autre regard réprobateur.

Elle poussa la porte. Il n'y avait effectivement personne, et elle entra pour poser son parchemin sur une table, quand elle entendit un léger bruit.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, prête à expliquer pourquoi elle se trouvait dans une pièce interdite aux élèves, mais elle ne vit personne.

Le bruit recommença. Cela venait d'un coin sombre, derrière une armoire. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle posa son parchemin et prit sa baguette dans sa poche. 

L'espace d'une seconde elle pensa à s'enfuir. Mais il y eut un plop, et quelqu'un sortit de derrière l'armoire. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser avant de partir, quand elle reconnut ce visage…

Alors elle fut figée sur place. Tétanisée. Muette. Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Elle avait soudain l'impression que l'air était glacé.

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il avait disparu. Partit. Finit, le cauchemar. FINIT !

Il avançait. Son visage était toujours aussi jeune, ce sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, cette lueur d'amusement dans les yeux… Si séducteur, si gentil…

Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir ce visage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien. Il l'avait en son pouvoir elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper, plus jamais. 

-Bonjour, Ginny, dit la voix de Tom. On ne salue plus ses amis ?

Cette voix douce, ensorceleuse.

Pitié… Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'en supplie… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi…

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, à lui faire mal. Sa baguette tomba de ses mains moites.

-Tu m'as bien vite oublié, petite fille. Moi qui ait tant fait pour toi. Tss… 

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle tenta de se traîner vers la sortie, mais elle n'avait plus de forces. Elle se sentait vide, faible, au bord de l'asphyxie.

-As-tu dit à tes nouvelles amies que tu étais responsable de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, petite Ginny ? Leur as-tu dit ce que tu étais ?

Il y eut un nouveau plop. Il changea de forme. Cette fois le cœur de Ginny s'arrêta de battre. Elle crut qu'il ne repartirait jamais. Elle le souhaita, même. Oui, plutôt mourir… 

C'était elle. Son visage et ses cheveux roux. Mais toujours le même sourire. Ce sourire insouciant de jeune homme qui vous poignarde dans le dos avec un air presque blasé.

-Leur as-tu dit, Ginny ? Répéta l'autre jeune fille.

Non, je n'ai rien dit, à personne, je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas y penser, pitié, laisse-moi, va-t-en, va-t-en !

-Tu m'appartiens maintenant. Pour toujours je serais dans ta tête, dans tes cauchemars. Et qui sait peut-être… Si je revenais, on pourrait s'amuser, toutes les deux… Que dirait-tu de te réveiller un matin, et de découvrir que tu as tué, mettons, tes parents. Ou tes frères ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, Ginny chérie ?

Elle serrait maintenant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Pour ne plus entendre, ne plus comprendre, ne plus savoir, rien !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Cela te fait peur, d'entendre de telles horreurs dites avec ta propre voix, Ginny ? Mais tu en as dites de pires, tu sais.

L'autre Ginny s'approcha d'elle, écarta l'une de ses mains, et murmura à son oreille des sifflements, des crachements. Des mots en Fourchelang. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Tue-la… Tue la sang-de-bourbe… Tue-la…

Non, je ne veux tuer personne, ce n'est pas vrai, pas vrai !

-Mais tu l'aurais fait, Ginny. Tu l'aurais tuée, la petite Granger, si tu avais pu.

-RIDIKULUS ! Cria une autre voix.

L'épouvantard s'engouffra dans le placard sous la forme d'une boule d'argent, et la porte se referma brutalement sur lui. Remus Lupin s'avança vers Ginny avec inquiétude.

Celle-ci attrapa sa baguette et se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put, légèrement vacillante.

-Je suis désolée, professeur Lupin, dit-elle d'une voix un peu cassée, j'étais venue poser mon devoir.

Elle marcha vers la porte aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, évitant avec soin le regard de son professeur. Mais la main de Lupin l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

-Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que tout va bien, Ginny ? Vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh…

-Je vais très bien, dit-elle en souriant, cherchant désespérément à effacer le tremblement de sa voix. Je vais aller manger maintenant, je meurs de faim et mes amies m'attendent. Bon appétit, professeur.

Elle se dégagea doucement, et avança à nouveau vers la sortie.

-Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, Ginny, dit doucement Lupin.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que cette stupide porte n'était pas plus près ? Est-ce qu'elle était condamnée à éclater en sanglots devant son prof comme une stupide fillette de quatre ans ?

-Vous n'êtes pas coupable, dit Lupin.

Elle se retourna lentement, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Quand mon père me parlait de ces gens qui avaient massacré toute leur famille sous l'effet d'un sortilège, je trouvais ça terrible mais ce n'étaient que des contes, dit-elle avec difficulté. Ca ne pouvait pas m'arriver à moi. Ca faisait partit d'une autre époque, c'était avant ma naissance, ça n'existais pas vraiment. C'est drôle, maintenant que c'est devenu vrai, j'ai l'impression d'être un personnage de conte, moi aussi. Je ne suis plus de ce monde-là. Je ne suis plus du monde des gens normaux.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille.

-Vous n'êtes pas coupable, Ginny.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, dit-elle tendue.

-Je comprend sans doute mieux que vous ne l'imaginez, dit-il avec un sourire douloureux.

-Vous savez ce que c'est, de perdre tout contrôle, de se perdre soi-même, de n'être plus qu'un jouet sans volonté dans les mains d'un assassin ? 

Il y avait du défi dans sa voix. Elle saisit le dossier d'un fauteuil à pleine mains et serra de toutes ses forces pour les empêcher de trembler. Sous le choc, elle se sentait ivre. Ivre de peur et de colère.

-Vous savez ce que c'est, reprit-elle avec force, de se réveiller le matin, et de ne pas savoir ce qu'on a bien pu faire, et de marcher au hasard en écoutant, en cherchant, en essayant d'apprendre qui on a attaqué, et en priant pour qu'il soit encore vie ? Vous savez ce que c'est de manger tranquillement au milieu des autres tout en sachant qu'on est un danger mortel ? Et d'être mort de peur, à l'idée que quelqu'un se lève tout à coup et vous montre du doigt en criant au loup ?

Lupin sursauta. Il était de plus en plus pâle, mais Ginny n'était pas en état de s'en rendre compte.

-Mais le pire, poursuivit-elle avec dégoût, c'est qu'on voudrait se lever, et se dénoncer, pour être mit hors d'état de nuire, parce qu'on ne peut plus en dormir, mais on est trop lâche pour le faire, et on sait que peut-être quelqu'un en mourra un jour, de cette lâcheté-là.

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se sentit brusquement pathétique et ridicule, elle aurait bien voulu s'enfuir en courant, seulement elle était agrippée à ce fichu fauteuil et elle n'arrivait pas à desserrer ses doigts.

-Oui, dit Lupin avec simplicité. D'une certaine manière, je sais ce que c'est.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, longtemps, sans rien dire. Finalement, elle hocha la tête.

-Alors vous savez que ça ne sert à rien, de me dire que je ne suis pas coupable, dit-elle avec un peu plus de calme. Pourquoi le dites-vous ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité, Ginny, dit tranquillement Lupin. C'est parfois une bonne chose d'entendre la vérité, même si on n'est pas près à l'écouter.

Elle ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, mais elle se sentit un peu plus tranquille. C'était peut-être le son de sa voix qui la calmait. Ou le fait de savoir, de sentir que c'était vrai, qu'il comprenait. Il savait exactement quel genre de pensées lui passaient par l'esprit quand il faisait nuit, que Saly ronflait, que Juliet rêvait tranquillement, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il savait quelle angoisse la prenait à la gorge chaque fois qu'une phrase anodine ou un simple objet lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé. 

Elle décrocha avec précautions ses doigts du fauteuil. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Comment est-ce qu'on était sensé terminer ce genre de conversation ?

Pendant une seconde, elle pensa questionner le professeur sur ce qu'il voulait dire par « _d'une certaine manière_, je sais ce que c'est. ». Mais après lui avoir jeté un regard, elle se ravisa.

Elle fit un mouvement pour sortir, et s'interrompit.

-Merci, bredouilla-t-elle. Je veux dire… 

-De rien, répondit-il. Ce n'était qu'un épouvantard, vous savez. La peur est un monstre qu'on peut apprendre à vaincre.

Elle s'enfuit en courant.

En tournant au bout du couloir, elle rentra la tête la première dans Hermione.

-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? J'ai croisé tes amies qui te cherchaient, et… 

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage de la jeune Weasley. Elle ne dit plus rien et la prit dans ses bras.

Ginny aurait voulu avoir une sœur comme Hermione. Hermione savait toujours quoi faire. Hermione savait quand il ne fallait pas poser de questions et simplement la serrer dans ses bras.


End file.
